The Sweet Temptation
by Tresa
Summary: When Krum visits Hogwarts, Ron realizes just how much he loves Hermione and when a violent storm hit Hogwarts..he might just let it slip out..and Harry's hiding something.Renewed Chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews!New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione walked down from the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory happily, carrying her bookbag which looked like it would burst from being overstuffed with heavy textbooks. "Morning Ron, Harry." she said giving them a smile as she sat down at the table.**

**"Morning Hermione" Harry said staring into the fire, as if Sirius's head would appear there any second. "What are you so happy about?" Ron said looking at her. "Nothing that concerns you Ron!" she said snappishly grabbing a quill and some parchment.**

**"Touchy must be Krum" Harry said absent mindedly. "I mean um did I say Krum I meant umm..see you in the Great Hall" Harry said walking quickly out of the common room. Hermione glared at Harry as he left. "Your still talking to him Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Yes so what if I am, I'm allowed to talk to anyone I please." Hermione said angrily.**

**"So what does he want Hermione, for you to come meet his rich family in Bulgaria!" Ron said still shouting. "Ron will stop!" Hermione said blushing. "You know what fine..Victor is coming to Hogwarts!" she yelled. "For what...you?" Ron retaliated. Hermione was blushing furiously now "If it was it's none of your business!" she shouted and with that she walked out of the common room.**

**Ron followed Hermione and they arrived at the Gyffindor table in silence. "Victor Krum..ugly git" Ron mumbled as he sat down beside Harry. They both had taken the "I'm ignoring you till you can't stand it approach" as Hermione opened her Daily Prophet and disappeared behind it. **

**Harry rolled his eyes and sighed..he couldn't stand forced conversation. "What kind of last name is Krum anyway" Ron mumbled on. "Harry can you asked Hermione to pass me the crumpets please?" Ron said glaring at Hermione. "I've had enough of you!" Hermione shouted, that everyone turned and looked at her..she blushed. "Me..what did I do all I asked was for a simple passing of food." Ron said innocently. **

**"Guys will you shut up!" Harry said irritably. They were all in such a fuss they didn't notice a young man walk up behind Hermione..but the whole Great Hall certainly did. "Hermi-no-ninny!" Hermione turned around. "Victor!" she got up and hugged him.**

**"Oh my goodness look at you!" Hermione said, the now 20 year old Victor had grown more taller and more muscular. "Look atz you, you look wonde-ful!" He said happily. "Your english sounds better she" said. "Harry and its iz.." he said looking at Ron. "Ronald Weasley" Ron said uncaringly but Hermione could tell he was excited.**

**"Rightz the red he'ded boy, Hermi-no-ninny haz told me lotz about you!" Victor said. "Really" Ron raised his eyebrows. Dumbledore walked down to greet Victor..."Welcome back to Hogwarts is there anything I can do to help your stay here more enjoyable." "Iz there anyway I can stay in the Gyffin-diorz Common Room." "Yes that can be arranged." Dumbledore said his eyes falling on Ron's frown.**

**"Ok this is all of Gyffindor tower except for the Girl's Dormitory of course" Hermione said smirking. "Tis iz very nize" Victor said looking around. "Oh cheer up Ron." Harry said as he and Ron sat playing wizard chess. "He's all over her Harry, look at him, I'm Krum internation quidditch player look at me I can't speak english very well !" Ron said still mumbling.**

**"What time is it?" Harry said a little panicky. "Almost noon, you alright?" Ron said looking at him strangely. "Of course why wouldn't I be" Harry said calming down. They were interrupted by Hermione's laughter.."Oh Victor stop..I'm not really that smart." Ron frowned.**

**"Just face it mate your jealous" Harry said simply. "What have you lost it Harry why would I be jealous of Vicky over there." said angrily. "If you don't see it now..your completely blind Ron" Harry said getting up after winning to Ron something he'd rarely accomplished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"No, no try it again..Her.mio..ne" Hermione said as she sat in the library with Victor. "Hermi-no-ninny" Victor said concentrating. " I give up" Hermione laughed. "Stupid git..she's been telling him for how long how to say her name." Ron said as he and Harry sat "studying" but without Hermione's help it was no use.**

**Hermione and Victor where at the table next to them and Ron kept glancing at the pair and again babbling continually over Krum. "I wonder how many library sessions they had in here that we didn't know about." Ron grumbled. Harry just glance at Ron which in turn was making him talk even more. "Ron I'm leaving!" Harry said angrily. "Where are you going?" "Don't know anywhere." Harry said shrugging. Ron looked over at Hermione as she laughed Krum was tickling her. He frowned. "I've got to get out of here." he said quickly following Harry.**

**Harry walked quickly out of the library hoping he wasn't followed. He quickly went up to the Owlery. "Where did Harry go so fast" Ron wondered as he walked back to the common room alone. "Sugar quills" he said and walked in.**

**"Ginny!" he shouted as he saw her laying on the couch with Neville kissing him passionately. "Neville!" he glared. Neville looked at Ron in fear. "I..It's not what it looks like" he stuttered. "Oh really!" Ron said his face turning red. "Ron, please!" Ginny shouted. "Oh don't Ginny!" Ron said "How long has this been going on!" **

**Suddenly the portrait opened.."Oh really so Quidditch to you is like breathing..." Hermione's voice came into the room. "Yez ezactly Hermi-no-ninny" Victor answered. "Oh great look who it is" Ron thought, but as he turned Ginny and Neville were gone. "Oh Ron hey, where's Harry, Krum decided to teach him some quidditch secrets." Hermione said her face lighting up.**

** "Err..I don't know" Ron said his face still red. "You ok?" she asked him. "Oh yes..brilliant" he said sitting down. "Oh ok Hermione" said as she looked at the posting board not noticing Ron's sarcasm. "Ron iz ev'ething alright with you andz Harry?" Victor asked him. Ron was surprised when Krum actually spoke to him.**

**"Um yes fine..thanks for your concern." he said a little cautiously. Victor nodded. "Oh look Dumbledore wants to speak to everyone this afternoon, I wonder what for?" Hermione said reading the board. Victor smiled slyly but Hermione didn't catch it.**

**Suddenly the door opened and Harry rushed in. Ron noticed his hair and clothes were very disordered. " Harry mate where have you been?" Ron asked looking at him. "What..what are you talking about?" Harry said sitting down in the chair across from him.**

** "Harry how would you like a quidditch lesson with Victor!" Hermione said excited as she went over to him. "What really..that would be amazing!" Harry said happily ignoring Ron's glares. "We haze time be'ore Dumble'orez speech." Victor said. "Speech?" Harry said. "Oh yes here on the boards" Hermione showed him. "Oh Harry said um let me go get my broomstick" Harry said running to his dorm, Krum followed him. **

**"Ron are you sure your ok? Hermione sat down beside him. "Ok..I will tell you I came into the common room and I found Ginny and Neville..kissing!" Ron said his faced red. Hermione smiled "Ron I've known that for awhile, actually" she said simply. "You what!" Ron said getting angry. "I knew but the only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would react like this!" Hermione said angrily.**

** "Ready guys?" Harry and Krum came down to find Hermione and Ron in a fued. "Yes, I am" Hermione said getting up facing them. "Ron?" "I'm going to stay for awhile..but I'll come in a bit" he answered smugly. They waved goodbye to Ron as they made there way to the Quidditch pitch. Ron sighed as he sat back in the sofa his mind running with thoughts of Hermione.**

** "What if Victor tries to kiss Hermione"he thought and shivered. "Wait, what if they already have?" he turned red. "Ok Ron will you please quit talking to yourself" he thought. Ron quickly left the Gyffindor common room shaking his head as he left to clear his head.**

** Ron walked along the hall boredly..he didn't want to go to the quidditch pitch other than to make sure nothing out of friendly lines happened to Hermione and Krum. He was so much in deep thought he walked right into someone. "Sorry" he mumbled. **

**"Ron?" He looked up to see Cho Chang, Harry's love interest from last year. "Oh err..Hi Cho" Ron said smiling a bit. "Hi Ron, err..you seem a bit down today anything wrong?" she asked him. "No..I'm fine thank you" he lied. "Right" she said looking down. Silence filled the air.**

** "So..I was headed to the quidditch pitch,care to join me?" she asked him. "Umm..no..I mean sure" Ron said a little taken aback by her request. "Ok"she smiled. "She is very pretty" he thought. "Well well look who it is Weasel and Crybaby Cho." Draco Malfoy's voice ranging throught the nealy empty hallway. "Oh no" he thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"What do we have here Weasley with Scarhead's girlfriend?" Malfoy grinned slyly. "Cho you move on quite quickly don't you, from famous Potter to poorer than trash Weasley." he continued. Ron face was red in anger and his wand was pointed straight at Malfoy. "Ron don't" Cho said to him. "Hey, what's going on?" a voice interrupted. **

**"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron said his anger lifting slightly. "Well if it isn't Mudblood to come save the day." "Shut up ferret face" Hermione shouted followed by Harry and Krum.**

**Malfoy saw Krum and immediately he stopped talking. "Errr.." he stuttered and walked away as fast as he could. Hermione started laughing then she noticed Ron and Cho together and frowned. Harry looked slightly shocked. While Krum was staring at Hermione as if waiting for a reward.**

**"Hey guys..me and Cho were just heading down to the pitch" Ron said innocently. "Right" Cho said looking at Harry. "Oh..we were just coming back to get Harry's broom service kit." Hermione said eyeing Cho disapprovingly.**

**"Yeah we better hurry..the weather's looking worser." Harry said quickly walking past them. None of them seem to notice that the sky was perfectly blue and cloudy. "I'll see you later then Ron" Cho said walking away before Ron could reply. **

**Krum followed Harry leaving Ron and Hermione glaring at each other. "What are you doing with her?" Hermione asked anger in her voice apparent. "You do know that's Harry's old girlfriend!" Hermione nearly shouted. "We were just talking what do you care Hermione" Ron said simply. Hermione couldn't find an answer so she stomped off angrily. Ron watched her leave, he sighed as he continued to walk down the corridor.**

**"Good evening students" Dumbledore's voice ranged through the Great Hall. Dumbledore had schedule a meeting for all the houses to come to that evening.**

**Krum sat beside Dumbledore like he was part of the staff, he'd invited Hermione to join him but to Ron's satisfaction she declined. "Please listen to Mr. Victor Krum as he makes his speech." Dumbledore said, the room quieted instantly. **

**"Thank ou Profezor Dumbudore" Victor said standing up to speak the anticipating crowd. Ron decided to tune out at this point, he turned around facing Hermione and started to eat the plate of food in front on him.**

**He then studied Hermione for a second, noticing the way her face frowned when she was concentrating. He smiled slightly as he took a drink of his butterbeer. Victor only spoke briefly and when the crowd erupted into cheers Ron came back into focus,wondering what had happened.**

**"Hermi-no-ninny willz ou joinz me?" Victor asked sweetly. The crowd immediately turned to Hermione causing her to blush madly. Hermione stood up slowly and walked to the front of the hall. Ron looked at Hermione with an expression of complete shock, which then quickly turned into a glare.**

**Harry on the other hand looked curious. "Harry what was the speech about?" he asked quickly. Harry turned to Ron, "Haven't you been listening, Victor's joining the Hogwarts staff. Which means there will be a celebration ball." he said slightly annoyed. **

**"No" Ron said. "He can't be" Ron said turning back to Hermione and Victor. "Thiz came allz the way from Bulgaria for ou." Victor said blushing as he pulled out a medium sized jewerly box. Hermione and the crowd gasped as he pulled out a sparkling diamond necklace.**

**Hermione was speechless as he placed it around her neck. Ron nearly fell out of his seat. Victor then leaned in to kiss her but Hermione opted for the cheek instead, which gave Ron a sense of hope for the first time.**

**Darn, I'm late Harry said rushing out the common room. "For what!" Ron shouted at Harry but he was already gone. Harry suspicious behavoir made Ron very curious.**

**He sighed as he turned his Potions book page, the last few days had been a complete mess for him, since Krum's had been there, his time spent with Hermione had been limited. The one thing that made him happy was that Hermione rarely wore Victor's extravagent necklace.**

**Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had been bothering her every night since she got it for a chance to wear it but she politely declined. Ron then placed his feet atop the table, taking a break from his work, or if you could even called pencil marks and scribbles work.**

**He closed his eyes to rest them, the comfortable silence making him quite sleepy. "Sleeping on the job I see" Hermione smiled at him as she walked into the common room. Ron jumped up "No as a matter of fact I'm finished" he lied.**

**Hermione sat down across from him "Let's see it" she sighed taking the book. "No it's quite alright, why don't you just go along and see Victor I'm sure he's looking for you anyway."Ron said more angrily then he meant to. "So this is what this is all about." she sighed. **

**"I know I've been a bit busy for the past couple of days and I'm sorry but..."You know what save it Hermione"Ron said getting up. "Ron will you quite being like this! You've been horrible to me since Victor came!" "Do you even have a clue why!" he yelled. Hermione just blushed then stormed out of the room. Ron somehow felt better instead of worse, maybe just maybe Hermione knew exactly why he was acting this way.**

**Harry walked quickly out of the broomcloset, he wished that he could check his reflection but he would just have to walk the hallways without that assurance. He was hoping that he could get to the common room fast without any interruptions.**

**He then turned a quick corner and unluckily bumped into someone. "Harry?" a girl's voice said. "Ginny" he smiled. "Umm how are you?" she asked a small smirk on her face. Harry panicked slightly. "Good and you, how's Neville?" he asked smiling. To his satisfaction the grin slid right off her face. **

**" I gotta go, umm see you" she said walking away. He smiled as he walked into the boy's bathroom and to his horror his face wasn't clear, it was full of lipstick smears. He wiped it off quickly and raced to the common room hoping Ginny would keep her mouth shut.**

**Updated...Enjoy...Tresa**


End file.
